The perfect Crime
by arai8
Summary: Let's pull off the perfect crime I'll steal your heart and you steal mine.   I was lost for years, balancing between light and dark trying not to teeter over the edge and end up like my mother. I am Selina Lestrange. 8th Year probably a load of fluff!


A.N I know I'm terrible! I should be concentrating on Queen of hearts but i have had this little number sitting in my hard-drive for months but after this is uploaded there probably won't be any of this until my other story is finished... unless you bully me in the reviews but still, even then i can't promise to attempt to keep two stories going and now i'm rambling because i haven't had a decent sleep for about two weeks so ima go now :D

Disclaimer: Ewan wants to own Harry Potter but Ewan does not... Ewan like talking in the third person

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The battle raged all around us, the walls crumbling as curses bounced off them and many of my friends and classmates fell to the Deatheaters. They were too much for us, as experienced as much of us were, we were just kids.

"Hey! Lestrange!" i turned to face another masked face, many were surprised when i stood in front of Harry in the great hall, denouncing my family ties and subsequently painting a rather large target on myself, however the Lestrange name still carried some respect and no Deatheater would dare curse me with my back turned.

"Your mother would be ashamed," he spat at me "Crucio!"

I sidestepped the jet of light that burst from his wand and snarled back at him "I have no mother, confringo!" the blasting curse hit him square in the chest and he was thrown backwards into the courtyard where he would fall victim to the acromatula, they didn't care if he was on their side or not, in their eyes he was food.

An evil cackle filled the air and i ran to meet my mother in the great hall, she and the dark lord were firing spells in every direction and as the man who was duelling her fell i rushed to meet her.

"Selina how dare you show your face here, i thought i raised you to be a good daughter." She growled at me.

"You are no mother to me!" we started to circle each other and i gripped the handle of my wand tightly in my hand "Bellatrix Lestrange, my name is Selina Black and i **will** defend Hogwarts from the dark arts forever!"

"Well then sweetie," she said, her voice dripping with faux happiness, using that insufferable baby voice "You'll have to do that after your dead!"

"Oh that's it!" i gave another snarl and started duelling her fiercely, sending curses and hexes at her to have them blocked and deflected.

"That's no way to treat your mother!" she sent more curses at me then "Crucio!"

I gave a strangled cry as i managed to put up a shield between us. I wouldn't hold out for long but if i was going down then i would do my very best to take her with me.

I stored as much magic as i could then let it out in a powerful blast that sent my dark curls flying about my face, my mother pushed back with more curses and we began dancing round each other, twirling and swooping to avoid the spells we sent at each other. I sent a powerful jet of flame at her and then swiftly summoned a tornado and sent it spiralling at her.

Two Gryffindor's, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger as well as my fellow Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood rushed forward to help and it was us four against her but she held her ground firmly.

I spotted out the corner of my eye Antonin Dolohov was dominating the cute little Irish Gryffindor; i could see he was failing, "can you three handle her?"

The red head grit her teeth "of course, go!"

I spun out of the battle and erected a shield between Dolohov and Seamus; he was on his knees, battered and broken.

"Well well if it isn't little Miss Lestrange!" he grinned at me "shame i have to kill you, i remember teaching you how to duel."

It was true he had been a better father figure to me than my actual father but he was still a Deatheater and he would still try to kill me at a moment's hesitation.

I started duelling again; he was a fierce opponent but nowhere near as good as my mother. I felt a burning slash across my cheek but i knew that he was failing.

"Hey Anton!" i called using the old name i called him when i was small, "remember this?" I flung my wand out to the right then slashed it back across my body, a trail of purple blazing from its tip.

His mouth dropped in shock as he crumpled, dead, killed by his own curse.

I smiled at the Irishman at my feet and helped him to stand. But it was soon him helping me as the world spun and i fell hitting my head, the last thing i saw was my mother falling like me at the hands of the Weasley mother.


End file.
